


За-ради рождественских обещаний

by Silveross



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silveross/pseuds/Silveross
Summary: Кроули всегда выполнял свои обещания, даже если не сразу, и Азирафаэль это прекрасно знал.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 11





	1. История #1 - Тадфилд

За шесть тысяч лет Азирафаэль не уставал узнавать много нового об одном конкретном существе, и в каком-то смысле это даже казалось ему забавным. Что-то уже вошло в привычку, так что он мог смело сделать несколько неоспоримых умозаключений.

Во-первых, Кроули в принципе не переносил Рождество, считая то странным языческим обрядом для тех, кто готов впустую тратить время на покупки, украшение дома светящейся белибердой и слишком громкие песни длинною в ночь. Во-вторых, он просто не переносил холодов, потому его кислое лицо каждые зимние сезоны было обыденным делом. Выбираться куда-либо за пределы города Кроули тоже не считал нужным — змеиной натуре хватало уютного книжного магазина, в котором он благополучно облюбовал половину верхних полок, и излюбленного «Ритца», где ему нравилось неспешно попивать винные напитки. И только Азирафаэль обладал вполне стоящим знанием, что и когда нужно сказать, чтобы добиться со стороны некоторых пары рождественских уступок.

Сидя на переднем сидение, он изо всех сил пытался скрыть расплывающуюся на лице довольную улыбку, так и норовящую озарить светящееся от радости лицо. Адам практически прилип лбом к холодному стеклу, будучи на заднем сидение несущегося явно не по правилам Бентли, с искренним любопытством рассматривая проносящиеся интересные виды и изредка задавая довольно забавные вопросы по поводу запоминающихся мест в пригороде Лондона. Азирафаэль отвечал на них с тактом и расстановкой, чтобы вдохновить ребёнка на множество новых идей, и лишь взгляд в сторону заставлял тягостно передёргивать плечами от ощущения мрачных беспросветных миазм.

Кроули ехал в убийственной тишине, изредка посматривая в боковое зеркало и нервно постукивая пальцами по рулю. Первые полчаса Азирафаэль задумчиво щурился, предрекая возможные варианты развития событий, но после расслабился, додумав, что матерных слов при Адаме он точно не выскажет, а уж до дома как-нибудь потерпит. Подумаешь, пробки… Люди вон по три часа порой в них с утра и вечером стоят, Кроули же с его любовью к скоростной езде точно было грех жаловаться, объезжая небольшие заторы по бульварам.

Адам выскочил из машины вслед за его временными опекунами и с нескрываемым восхищением принялся разглядывать огромный торговый центр, привлекающий всеобщее внимание сияющими гирляндами, вывешенными в виде каких-то фигур в честь тематики Рождества, и ожидаемо яркими вывесками известных магазинов. Азирафаэль умилённо улыбнулся, наблюдая за сменой эмоций молодого Янга, и не без надежды обернулся к захлопнувшему дверь Кроули. Тот нахмурился, оглядев столпотворения, но слов протеста так и не произнёс.

— Дорогой, ты идёшь? — мягко уточнил он, полуобернувшись и засунув руки в карманы пальто, после чего получил скептически вскинутую бровь. «Да». Ну, или «а у меня есть выбор?». Азирафаэль кивнул своим мыслям и поспешил вслед за направляющимся к главному входу Адамом, которому не терпелось скорее заняться исполнением его списка важных декабрьских покупок. Что-что, а терять Антихриста они умели!

На самом деле, Азирафаэль не был бы собой, если бы в ответ на грустное «но мы всё равно не поедем в город перед сочельником» не предложил бы ребёнку самолично провести его по всем необходимым магазинам, обеспечить транспортом, личным шафёром (о чём, разумеется, Кроули лучше было не знать) и двумя достаточно взрослыми личностями, способными за ним уследить. Во всяком случае, такое впечатление сложилось у мистера Янга, пару дней сомнительно раздумывающего над столь неожиданным добровольным жестом.

Хождение оказалось не особо долгим, но вполне любопытным с точки зрения Азирафаэля и невероятно удручающим по мнению Кроули. Последний изредка бросал короткие комментарии на тот или иной подпункт в списке Адама, и под обвиняющий взгляд небесных голубых глаз через цоканье и шипение позволял младшему Янгу делать всё то, что велит его широкая детская душа. Азирафаэль продолжал довольно улыбаться, а Кроули молчаливо хотел создать телепорт.

— Теперь ты доволен? — вопросил он со скучающим видом, скрестив руки на груди и откинувшись на спинку стула в небольшом кафе.

— Ага! — энергично закивал Адам с ложкой мороженного во рту, вовсю углубляясь в чтение первой главы какой-то научной книжки.

— Да не ты, с тобой уже разобрались, — вздохнул Кроули, закатывая глаза за тёмными стёклами очков.

— Знаешь, возможно, да, — лицо Азирафаэля выражало всю гамму чувств, на которую он только был способен. — Но… — многозначительная пауза произвела должный эффект, отчего он распрямил плечи и интригующе поглядел на демона. — Есть ещё то, что ты мне обещал, и как только это произойдёт, я всецело… — скосив взгляд на не особо вслушивающегося Адама, Азирафаэль смущённо прочистил горло, испугавшись резкой оговорки. — И моё внимание будет всецело твоё, дорогой.

— Всецело моё? — Кроули игриво сощурился, неожиданно растянув губы в знакомой усмешке. — Ты сам это сказал, ангел.

— Разумеется, — честно согласился Азирафаэль, — я всегда помню о своих словах.

— Как благородно, — Кроули подался вперёд и упёрся локтями о стол, вызывающе уставившись на эфирное создание перед ним. — Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что конкретно предлагаешь взамен, а?

— Уж насколько у нас разные взгляды на понятие «внимания», — деланно протянул Азирафаэль, с лёгкой улыбкой отправляя в рот свою порцию холодной вкусности, — однако я знаю, что под этим подразумеваешь _ты_.

Кроули продолжил кривить губы в усмешке, чуть приспустив очки на кончик носа для лучшего зрительного контакта, а Адам поднял голову, вопросительно уставившись на обоих опекунов. Те не обратили внимания на лёгкую заинтересованность со стороны, будучи увлечёнными каким-то безмолвным диалогом, и младший Янг, постучав указательным пальцем по подбородку, вдруг расплылся в широкой улыбке. Глаза Адама засияли от переполняемых эмоций, которые он пока не был способен тщательно скрывать, и ему захотелось эдакого маленького чуда в канун Рождества, так нужного для кого-то другого и вполне возможно для него. Азирафаэль повернулся, моргнув разок-другой и недоумённо уставившись на поглощённого чтением ребёнка, не совсем понимая, что в научной книге могло вызвать строль резкий поток воодушевления. Кроули деланно вскинул бровь, однако говорить чего-то о ситуации не стал, поторопив обоих любителей сладкого выдвигаться к машине — до Тадфилда путь был не близким, особенно в преддверие праздника.

По дороге обратно Адам с меньшим энтузиазмом разглядывал виды за окном, и где-то на середине беззаботно задремал, посильнее укутавшись в свою зимнюю куртку и натянув тёплую вязаную шапку практически до глаз. Азирафаэль бросил долгий взгляд на зеркало заднего вида и приподнял уголки губ, немного полюбовавшись расслабленным мальчишеским лицом, а после принялся с некой благодатью глядеть на дорогу.

Кроули щёлкнул пальцами, чтобы в машине стало чуточку теплее, опустил левую руку на рычаг скоростей, после чего невзначай соскользнул ею на чужое колено и добрался до сложенных ладоней, едва ощутимо их сжав. Азирафаэль опустил взгляд, ощутив приливший к щекам приятный жар, и со смущённо-довольной улыбкой сам перевернул ладошку кверху, переплетая их пальцы в замок. Кроули нежно погладил своим большим пальцем его мизинец, украшенный золотым перстнем, и с невозмутимым видом продолжил высматривать нужные указатели. Адам приоткрыл один глаз, хитро улыбнулся и снова погрузился в сладкую дрёму, полную только ему известных тайн и мечт.

Мистер Янг стоял на крыльце дома к тому моменту, как они въехали в тихую деревушку и проехали несколько улочек, по которым уже сновали готовые к празднованию жители. Адам с важным видом перехватил купленные вещи в пакетах и небольших коробочках, обёрнутых красивой глянцевой бумагой, и, прокричав имя своего пушистого любимца, спешно отправился относить всё наверх. Миссис Янг, вытирая руки кухонным полотенцем, поспешно вышла вслед за мужем и пригласила обоих гостей пройти на ужин, но невзирая на искреннюю улыбку и уговоры, Азирафаэль как можно мягче отказался, сославшись на незаконченные дела в Лондоне, а Кроули потрепал вернувшегося Адама по голове, пожелал ему дальше быть _нормальным_ ребёнком и хлопнул дверью его излюбленного Бентли.

Дорога до книжного магазина заняла не так много времени, как изначально планировал Кроули, но постоять немного в пригородной пробке таки пришлось. Азирафаэль успел посчитать, сколько же наряженных ёлок встретилось по пути, и, превозмогая любопытство, с молчаливой улыбкой ожидал, когда же они пересекут черту города.

— Теперь можно сказать, что я выполнил своё обещание? — уточнил Кроули чисто из вежливости, постукивая пальцами по рулю. Азирафаэль пару секунд подумал, внимательнее рассмотрев профиль его излюбленного демона, и кивнул.

— Конечно, дорогой.

— Замечательно, ангел.

Азирафаэль ощутил чувство предвкушения, переполняющее его грудную клетку, и не смог не отметить волнующей дрожи, что едва удавалось скрывать. Или, во всяком случае, ему казалось, что Кроули не особо зацикливал своё внимание на его персоне, пока продумал план дальнейших действий. В какой-то миг он словил себя на мысли о том, как же давно всё и так было предрешено. Потому что Азирафаэль знал с самого начала, как умело попросить выбраться из-под тёплого клетчатого пледа в холодный сочельник, и потому что Кроули не был идиотом, не имеющим понятия, чего хотеть. Ангел вздохнул, сбросив короткий взгляд в сторону — не даром говорили, что в тихом омуте черти водятся. Один конкретный уж наверняка всё для себя решил, а Азирафаэль, в принципе, и не против.

Вечерний Лондон встретил их то тут, то там сияющими разноцветными гирляндами, радующими глаз, висящей на вывесках магазинов мишурой, толпами радующихся людей и Санта Клаусами, снующими по улицам и фотографирующимися с маленькими детьми. К сожалению, для полноты картины не хватало только метели, такой, какая обычно случается в России — чтобы полным-полно глубоких сугробов, фигур из снега и льда, а ещё так называемого «гололёда», на котором можно споткнуться и упасть. Азирафаэль заприметил свой магазин сразу же, стоило им свернуть в нужном направлении, и передёрнул плечами, решив не особо углубляться в собственные мысли и просто плыть по течению обстоятельств.

Открывая двери магазина, он побоялся, что начнут трястись руки, однако проделал над собой усилие и всё же спокойно повернул ключ в замке. Кроули зашёл прямиком за ним со сморщенным выражением лица, что означало полную неприязнь по отношению с зимним месяцам. Как-то раз он проспал целый век в укромном месте, и будь его воля, то каждые три месяца особых холодов делал бы то же самое, но в связи с некоторыми ангельскими обстоятельствами позволить себе этого было нельзя — не оставлять же того одного, вдруг влипнет по самое «не хочу», что потом вытаскивать придётся.

— Чаю? — услужливо предложил Азирафаэль, зная, что обычно Кроули своих планов никогда не откладывал. Тот покачал головой, опускаясь на диван рядом с одним из стеллажей и похлопывая по месту рядом с собой.

— Иди сюда, ангел, — нетерпеливо протянул он, дожидаясь ответной реакции. Азирафаэль на негнущихся ногах прошёл туда под игривый змеиный взгляд, больше не сокрытый стёклами отброшенных очков.

— Надеюсь, ты не собрался меня съесть! — пошутил он, осторожно опускаясь на мягкое место и вопросительно вскидывая брови в процессе ожидания продолжения.

— Что ты, — лукаво ухмыльнулся Кроули, облизав пересохшие губы, — если только чуть-чуть.

Его руки собственнически легли на плечо и бедро Азирафаэля, уверенно их сжимая длинными пальцами, и он облегчённо уместил голову, облокотив её о светлую макушку. Чего ещё можно было хотеть перед Рождеством, кроме тех, кто неимоверно важен и нужен под боком? Разве что-то может быть важнее? Кроули довольно приподнял уголки губ, прикрыв глаза, и вдохнул знакомый запах, засевший в мозгу до конца существования мира. Только они вдвоём. И ни единого человека больше. Чем не волшебство, о котором так грезят люди?

— Так ты об этом говорил? — Азирафаэль растроганно обмяк в горячих объятиях и немного повернул голову с целью заглянуть в родные глаза. — Дорогой, это очень мило! Ты…

— Помолчи, ангел, — Кроули явно пытался показать, что не хочет этого слышать, но отчего-то продолжал едва заметно улыбаться. — Просто помолчи.

И Азирафаэль замолчал, подаваясь вперёд и касаясь мягкими губами тёплой щеки. Всё-таки приятно было иногда просить о мелочах, чтобы суметь подарить что-то взамен. И приятно, когда это «что-то» оказывалось не совсем таким, каким предполагалось с самого начала.

— С Рождеством, дорогой, — улыбнулся Азирафаэль, утыкаясь носом в чужую шею и предполагая, каким же чудесным всё-таки будет следующее утро.

Кроули прикрыл глаза, сжимая ладони крепче и наслаждаясь пряным запахом, ударяющим прямо в нос. Хотелось бы верить, что это теперь навсегда.

— И тебя, ангел.


	2. История #2 - Танец

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Не знаю, подо что могли бы танцевать Кроули и Азирафаэль, но я писала под это:   
> >Liz Callaway, Gene Miller, Tom - Love will find a way   
> Эх, прекрасный "Король лев"...

Кроули достойно оценивал то, что создавали люди для развлечений, и с каждым столетием всё больше окунался в омут с головой. В каком-то смысле, он всегда был близок к простым смертным, потому и шёл в ногу со временем, изменяясь ровно настолько, насколько менялся человеческий мир.

Азирафаэлю нравилось анализировать чужие поступки и развивающиеся на их фоне эмоции, однако особой близости с людьми он как-то не ощущал. Пожалуй, основной причиной служили обеты ангельской стороны, приводящие к параллельному сосуществованию с детьми Бога, а, может, дело в том, что ему это было и не особо нужно. Почему? Возможно, потому что Азирафаэль был не совсем правильным ангелом, как и Кроули не совсем правильным демоном.

Иногда казалось, что они вдвоём почти то же самое, жестоко разделённое нестираемой чертой, и именно это и делало их сильней в любой непонятной ситуации, какой бы опасной она ни была. Каждый мог до бесконечности отстаивать позиции своей стороны, но ни один полностью с ней не соглашался. Жить в мире, где этих границ уже не осталось, оказалось донельзя прекрасно — они были никому не должны. Впервые за несколько долгих тысячелетий, наполненных чужими указами, перебежками в другие местами и непонятными целями, поставленными кем-то другим.

Кроули любил некую непосредственность Азирафаэля в некоторых человеческих вопросах, но временами его передёргивало от мысли, что он способен того чем-то искренне поразить. Чем-то удивительно простым и банальным, от чего не удивился бы ребёнок современного века. По словам Азирафаэля, Рай продвинулся далеко вперёд технологиями и светлой отделкой, однако почему-то создавалось впечатление, что далеко не все ангелы оказались подстать изменениям. Один так точно, любящий человеческую еду, приятные вечера у камина и горы книг на любой вкус, которые могли пролежать на полках столетиями, и он всё равно их никому не отдаст.

Походы по торговым центрам и кинотеатрам превратились в некую традицию, разбавляющую привычную рабочую рутину. Кроули выбирал фильмы и кафетерии, не особо вдумываясь в их предназначение, и каждый раз тайно улыбался в кулак, стоило лицу Азирафаэля озариться самыми яркими и чистыми эмоциями из всех возможных. Какая-то современная фантастика, штампованный боевик со знаменитыми актёрами, приключенческие мультфильмы… Азирафаэль всегда находил что-то новое, до этого находящееся под другим углом его понимания, а Кроули только пожимал плечами, мол, ничего особенного. Для него и для всего зала, конечно же.

Последний фильм был новой американской комедией, так и завлекающей своей яркой обложкой. Кроули периодически поглядывал в сторону, чтобы успеть словить восторг доверчивого ангела, и в какой-то миг, когда на экране началось активное телодвижение большинства персонажей первого и второго планов, он замер с занесённой к виску рукой, неожиданно отмечая неясную эмоцию, похожую на горесть и тоску одновременно. Пришлось даже проверить, не смотрит ли Азирафаэль на какого-то определённого человека, сидящего на несколько рядов вперёд, однако нет — тот глядел строго на изображение проектора. Кроули вернулся к просмотру фильма, сумев пересилить возникшие вопросы и скрыть лёгкое удивление, витавшее в голове до конца сеанса.

— Всё в порядке, ангел? — осторожно спросил он, не желая напором заставить Азирафаэля помрачнеть.

— Что? — тот повернулся к нему и расплылся в лёгкой улыбке, недоумённо проморгавшись и склонив голову набок. — Конечно, что может быть не так? Это потрясающе, дорогой! Чего только люди ни придумают!

Кроули фыркнул, поставил в голове мысленную галочку и увёл разговор в другое русло, предложив по пути зайти в уютную кофейню неподалёку, где витал аромат свежей выпечки и свежемолотого кофе. Азирафаэл намёка не понял, но делать что-либо с этим хотелось тогда меньше всего, ибо впереди предстоял долгий день в книжном магазине в обнимку с самым тёплым существом на целом свете. Кроули пару раз припомнил это странное лицо, на котором мелькали вспышки от экрана, однако через какое-то время забыл.

Напоминание пришло через неделю, неприятно кольнув где-то под рёбрами, ибо Азирафаэлю не с чего было грустить посреди вечернего парка, освещаемого уличными фонарями и повсюду развешенными украшениями, оставшимися с Рождества. Кругом было довольно многолюдно: молодёжь сновала небольшими кучками, люди более старшего поколения неспешно прогуливались вдоль пруда, дети носились между прохожими, стараясь всячески друг друга обогнать… Не было ни единой причины для плохого настроения. Во всяком случае, у Кроули никак не получалось заметить этого. Он попытался заговорить о чём-то постороннем, только легче от этого не стало — Азирафаэль опять взирал перед собой как-то _иначе_ , словно осознал невероятно грустную вещь, тянущуюся сквозь столетия и внезапно появившуюся из-под глубин наступившего века. А в какой-то момент ангел резко повеселел и беззаботно заявил, что не отказался бы сейчас от Шатонёф-дю-пап. Кроули нахмурился, предлагая вернуться домой. Что-то тут было не так.

Последующие дни прошли в более-менее обычной обстановке, но он то и дело скользил глазами по прямой спине и растрёпанному затылку, выискивая малейшие намёки на причину столь глубокомысленного поведения. Азирафаэль занимался делами по своему небольшому бизнесу, заполняя кучи ненужных бумаг и периодически печатая отчёты со статистикой на старом компьютере, который наверняка через пару лет Кроули лично отправит на свалку. Он казался самому себе донельзя галантным и правильным — если ангел не хотел говорить о беспокоящих его вещах, то не стоило и пытаться лезть. Таки личное пространство на то и личное. Кроули отпил свой крепкий утренний кофе и с прищуром проследил за тем, как Азирафаэль несёт стопку книг к ближайшим стеллажам. Хотя какие у них могут быть секреты, если они друг о друге знают больше, чем люди о своих корнях? Кроули вновь недовольно сморщился. Это определённо напрягало.

Вечером пятницы, когда погода наградила жителей Лондона проливным дождём, они решили остаться в магазине, устроившись на диване и попивая французское вино. Азирафаэль читал исторический роман, изредка отрываясь на немногословные реплики по поводу поведения персонажей, и снова утыкался в пожелтевшие страницы, а Кроули проверял в мобильном фондовые рынки, раздумывая, куда же давно не совал демонический нос. Однако при обращении внимания на кое-кого более важного, чем всё остальное, он мог сжать устройство до треска экрана.

— Опять ты так с-с-смотришь, — шипяще слетело у него с языка, когда он понял, что это невозможно дальше лицезреть.

— Смотрю? — изумлённо переспросил Азирафаэль, оторвавшись от книги и повернувшись к нему. — Как — так?

Кроули несколько секунд проницательно молчал, подбирая нужные слова, которые напрочь вылетели из головы, стоило завести этот разговор.

— Тягостно, — наконец выдал он, глубоко вздохнув и отложив сотовый к очкам. — И это не первый раз. Что-то случилось, о чём я не знаю, ангел?

Азирафаэль нервно осмотрел помещение, не предпринимая ни единой попытки что-то сказать в своё оправдание. Он чуть вздрогнул, когда Кроули терпеливо поменял позу и выжидательно уставился на точёный профиль, не желая пустить ситуацию на самотёк или вовсе о ней забыть.

— Хорошо, Азирафаэль, — пошёл он на уступку, облокотившись локтем о спинку дивана и лениво подперев голову рукой. — Что-то только должно случиться?

— Нет-нет, ничего такого! — успокаивающе протянул тот, резко захлопнув книжку и покачав головой. — Не принимай мои проблемы близко к сердцу, дорогой, просто… Это…

— Позволь-ка мне самому решать, что и как принимать, — процедил Кроули сквозь зубы, сощуривая нечеловеческие глаза. — Что происходит, ангел?

Азирафаэль выглядел очень неуверенным, когда медленно поворачивался всем корпусом к нему и негромко кашлянул, прочищая горло. Кроули ощутил необходимость нервно постучать пяткой, дабы эмоции вышли через какое-то странное действие и на минуту облегчили ему жизнь в собственном теле.

— Нет ни единого повода для волнения, милый мой, — осторожно начал Азирафаэль и, предрекая почти вырвавшееся небезосновательное возмущение, поспешно продолжил. — Дело немного в другом… — как-то уклончиво высказался он, потерянно осматривая пол под ногами. Кроули театрально вскинул бровь, всем видом давая понять, что ждёт нормальных разъяснений. — Как ты знаешь, ангелы не отличались особыми умениями в человеческих развлечениях, чего нельзя сказать о… сам понимаешь, — Азирафаэль от волнения переплёл пальцы, разглядывая получившийся замок. — И до какого-то момента это было в порядке вещей, пока мне не захотелось научиться чему-то самому. Просто ради любопытства.

— Любопытство — не порок, но может стоить жизни, — издевательски процитировал Кроули излюблённое выражение людей, которое в некоторой степени описало его самого. Когда он всего-то задавал вопросы, и только.

— Я знаю, — согласно кивнул Азирафаэль, ощущая приливающее к лицу смущение. — Однако кое-что всё же привлекло моё внимание, и мне было в новинку, почему это забавляет людей и в некотором роде доставляет им удовольствие. По правде сказать, я таки прочувствовал на себе всё то, что ощущали они, и… — сделав небольшую паузу, он расплылся в застенчивой улыбке. — Научился гавоту.

Кроули завис на мгновение, совершенно потеряв нить происходящего и попытавшись сообразить, к чему последнее было сказано, а когда его озарила верная мысль, он кашлянул, умело спрятав за этим свой смешок, и с ненаигранным весельем поглядел на притихшего Азирафаэля. И это правда та самая проблема, что вызывала огорчение? Вот серьёзно?

— Не ожидал услышать об этом факте твоей биографии, ангел.

— Так и знал, что будешь издеваться! — поджал губы Азирафаэль, однако с покорным видом принятия ситуации остался сидеть на месте, даже не подумав отвернуться.

— Вообще-то это по-своему… мило, — Кроули продолжил улыбаться, потянувшись и прикоснувшись кончиками пальцев к сомкнутым ладоням, как зачастую любил делать вне зависимости от чужого внимания. — И что же тебя так огорчило в этом? Хочешь повторения банкета?

— Когда-то давно мы с тобой были на балу, кажется, в восемнадцатом веке, — припомнил Азирафаэль, всматриваясь в глубину янтарных глаз. — Помню, ты не стоял на месте, что мне приходилось периодически искать тебя среди толпы. Меня удивляло, почему никто не устаёт, а кружится в каждом новом танце, и это было так красиво…

— И? — настойчиво переспросил Кроули, не дождавшись логического продолжения.

— Я поговорил с тобой после бала, когда мы должны были разойтись, — Азирафаэль повторно глянул вниз, — и ты пообещал, что если когда-нибудь получится, то мы обязательно сделаем это.

Кроули свёл брови на переносице, не припоминания никакого обещания. В течение стольких лет они частенько о чём-то договаривались меж делом, но зачастую обещания являлись чем-то вроде шутки, понятной только им, а особо серьёзного помимо договора об Антихристе никогда ничего не заключалось. Бал? Танцы? Сколько таких балов случалось за один только восемнадцатый век?

— Если я не был достаточно трезв, это не считается, — выдал он после недолгой паузы, обращая внимание Азирафаэля на себя.

— Возможно, ты прав, — тот согласно улыбнулся и пожал плечами. — В конце концов, если помню лишь я, получается, это не так уж важно.

Длинные пальцы надавили чуть сильнее, и Кроули ощутил неприятное покалывание в области сердца, уловив за фразой сокрытый смысл, заставляющий Азирафаэля печально о чём-то вспоминать. Как тут не печалиться, когда один из них был идиотом, не видящим ничего, что прямо перед носом, а другой не обладал ни грамом смелости хоть намёками донести собственную мысль? Правда была в том, что, возможно, он мог много чего пообещать, однако всегда находились причины оказываться в отдалении, пропускать слова мимо ушей и делать вид, словно никогда и ни в чём не заинтересован.

Азирафаэль вскинул голову, когда его резко отпустили, и с лёгким испугом посмотрел на поднявшегося демона.

— Нет, — громко сказал тот как отрезал. — Если хоть один помнит, значит, это действительно произошло. Поднимайся, ангел, — Азирафаэль растерянно уставился на галантно протянутую ему руку, беспомощно переведя взгляд с неё на решительное лицо Кроули. — Что? — дьявольски усмехнулся он. — Должен же я выполнить своё обещание.

Азирафаэль искренне не поверил в услышанное, не зная, соглашаться или отказываться под предлогом того, что это дело ушедших столетий, потому и не стоит особого внимания. Кроули терпеливо ждал. В конце концов, ангел поднялся с мягкого дивана, оказавшись на пару мгновений прижатым к горячей груди, немного подумал и вскинул голову, отмечая донельзя довольную реакцию.

— Разве люди танцуют не под музыку? — осведомление оказалось в точку, поэтому после звонкого щелчка пальцев граммофон заработал сам собой.

Магазин заполнился звуками красивой мелодии, немного грустной, однако от этого не менее чувственной и прекрасной. Азирафаэль неуверенно опустил плечи, почувствовав тёплую ладонь на талии, и в ответ уместил свою на надёжном твёрдом плече. Только ему захотелось сказать, что не выпало случая получить в этом деле малейший практический навык, как поток сбивчивых мыслей остановили тонкие пальцы, которые ловко переплелись с его, и весь вид Кроули, безоговорочно дающий понять — здесь поведёт он.

Первый шаг обычно был самым сложным, однако оказался не таким страшным. Кроули потянул ангела на себя, вынуждая ступить меж его ног, а сам подался на полшага назад, чтобы медленно развернуться всем корпусом, не глядя на находящееся позади пространство, и плавно проскользить вбок по старому скрипящему полу. Азирафаэль разрывался от невероятного чувства радости, окутывающего всё тело, а ещё молчаливого восхищения, насколько простые вещи были невероятно логичными и правильными. Малость зажатые движения поначалу казались непреодолимой горой, будто вырастающей на пути уставших путников, но с каждым шагом они растворялись под напором мелодии, приятно отпечатывающейся в сознании, и настойчиво-аккуратных действий более умелого партнёра. Кроули не дёргал его, позволяя неспешно подстраиваться под общий ритм, но в то же время крепко сжимал чужую талию, буквально ведя за собой, _вместе с собой_ назад, в сторону и вперёд.

Азирафаэль ступал едва слышно, боясь нарушить идиллию лишним шумом, несколько раз поглядывал под ноги, следя за их размеренными шагами, а потом возвращался к длинной шее, точёному подбородку, острым скулам, того и гляди готовым прорезать собой пространство, и не находил ни единой причины пожалеть о принятом решении. Когда Кроули отступал назад, образуя между ними пространство, он старался двинуться как можно ближе, чтобы оно заполнилось. Когда его руки умело вели в танце, хотелось позволить им делать всё, чего бы тому только ни захотелось. Они не произносили лишних слов, не пытались разбавить ситуацию юмором, всего-навсего двигались в неистовом единстве, не ощущая мира вокруг, и упаси Господь какого-то постороннего неожиданно звякнуть дверным колокольчиком, если он не хочет стать горсткой пепла у порога книжного магазина.

В каждом жесте Кроули ощущались мягкость и нежность, а в янтарных глазах не горело пламя похоти и разврата. Азирафаэль в них отчаянно тонул — в сладком-сладком мёде, липко оседающем на пальцах, и горячем солнце, добирающемся до глубин души и согревающим самые отдалённые участки. Тот был центром всего, самым важным и нужным, что могло когда-либо остаться. Кроули не описывал эмоции словами, не вдавался в банальности и не повторял то, что ангелу вполне известно и без напоминаний, и любил по-другому. Он любил действиями, масштабными или не очень, но достаточно заметными, чтобы смело судить по ним о серьёзности намерений. Именно так, прижимая ангела к своей груди, разглядывая покрывшиеся румянцем щёки и затуманенный взгляд, устремлённый только на него одного, Кроули хотел навечно остаться в миге, где с ним был его ангел, свободное будущее и никакого груза за плечами. Он вдыхал полной грудью знакомый запах, ставший самым узнаваемым и родным среди тысяч прохожих на людной улице, и хотел запечатлеть каждую искру любви и теплоты, излучаемых Азирафаэлем и заставляющих демоническое сердце биться в разы быстрее.

Они кружились по помещению, потеряв счёт времени, и только при резко сменившейся композиции на пластинке Азирафаэль передёрнулся, опомнившись, и сам потянулся наверх, коснувшись своими губами губ напротив и вложив в это всё, что мог испытать и дать взамен. Кроули ощутимо сжал его затылок, не позволив отодвинуться и отступить, после чего осторожно подтолкнул ангела в сторону дивана.

Граммофон выключился по щелчку пальцев, опасливо замерев в воцарившейся тишине.

— Кроули, я хочу сказать… — начал было учащённо задышавший Азирафаэль, покрывшийся предательским румянцем до кончиков ушей, но когда голова оказалась на мягкой подушке, набитой множеством мелких перьев, он не нашёл сил выдать что-то ещё.

— Я научу, — прохрипел Кроули возбуждённым голосом, порывисто возвращаясь к влекущим губам.

Азирафаэль почему-то был уверен, что правда научит.


End file.
